DownStream Roses
by BlackHatInsanity
Summary: Hermione wakes up in a bed of thornsOnly to be saved by a young man who she thought she hated..but its not just him,EVERYONE is acting like a mirror of themselves,and no one seems to be in the right place...


:::::::::::::::::::Downstream Roses::::::::::::::::

Be nice to Blacky.This is her first actually carried out fanfic. It took me two years to plan..and I still can't write it as well as I want to!!!Please give me CC as well as love..because web cookies make Blacky a happy hat!

Ah,and I imagine Draco and Hermione to look a bit like 

So try to work off that image of you can.

Disclaimer:these characters aren't mine..they are JKs...BUT SINCE SHE IS SO EVIL THAT SHE DENIES THE BEST SHIP EVER, I am going to screw around with them a bit --

That iz all.

The sweet smell of roses................

.................Blood.

She could feel it trickling down her face.It rested on her lips gentley....but the cause was unknown.Hadn't she just fled to her room upon hearing of Harry's romantic escapades with Cho? It was true,as kind as she was,she could never admit her feelings to her one true love..not like Cho. She had lost him,and her world. She lay in her bad crying...but she remembered her eyes slowly closing...

When she opened them,darkness fell upon her. Large brushes of twisting thorns everywhere,as far as the eye could see.They pressed onto her body mercilessly,causing pain when she tried to get out of their grasp. She was lost to how she had ended up in this place...wherever it was.

"Cho's friends...is this some kind of prank....do they know",she thought to herself."Would they be that...no...they follow the rules,they are good girls".

"Hello, is anyone in there"A faint voice called out from above her.

"I heard something...or at least..I thought I did" The familiar voice shot out again.

"I..Umm"...even talking moved some of the thorns closer to her neck.In an act of desperation,she flung her arm into the air and reached for the sky.She could feel the crimson liquid racing down her arm as the sharp pain of the thorns pushed into her flesh.

"There you are",the voice ringed.(It seemed to belong to a young man)

In an instant,she felt her body being lifted into the air.She braced herself for pain,but she could only feel warmth as her body neared the top of the brush.She could see the light again.

She was now pressed against another.A tall young man,although she could not see his face.His build felt good,and he was definitely young(as she had assumed).She was clenched her tightly in his arms.He had very large hands as she could tell.Very memorable hands they must have been the biggest she had ever come across!It was hard to analyze her savior anymore however...she felt................dazed.........so.......sleepy.........

When she came to,she was greeted by a pat on the head.

"The big hands",she thought,"Now I will finally know who they belong to".

Her happiness was short lived.

Looking down on her was Draco Malfoy:One and the same.There was something odd about his appearance though. His expression was not smug,but gentle and full of heart.His clean cut look was replaced with rags,and his once perfectly styled hair was scruffy and unclean.Either way you look at it though,he was handsome,no doubt.

"Come on,the doctor still needs to finnish bandaging you",He said in a calming voice.

She looked at him in a confused manor,but followed his orders regardless(Why was beyond her)

"So,your awake you you,You lost alot of blood..I am surprised you are even able to move".

With that;someone she could only recognize as the doctor appeared.The only thing was,this doctor was...Neville??Now,as much as she cared for Neville,she would rather drop dead than let him touch her for regarding anything medical.Neville ,as far as she could tell,couldn't even perform the most simple healing spells without endangering some poor soul that happened to be around while he was casting it.She was however,perhaps more confused that there was no wand in his hand..but muggle aiding equipment!

"Neville,do you..umm..are you sure you know what you are doing",she asked as politely as possible.

"Yes yes,of course.This is a simple maneuver girl,I have done it many times in the past after all".

"This is imposible..no..this is more than impossible" she thought."Who are you two,your not Draco and Neville for sure....Why,your the opposite of the Draco and Neville I know"!

"We would like to know the same thing",the young "doctor" replied as he pulled himself to his feet."You are not the person I know either"."I figured you must have knocked your head,but the Hermione I know wouldn't let something like that screw her over for as long as you've been with us"(IE,it hasn't really been that .long....Neville is just excited and exaggerating)

"Neville,that's enough,I think I might understand why this Miss Granger is..well..not Miss Granger"

"BUT I AM,why won't you understand its you who are fakes",Hermione chaotically challaged.Draco looked at her un-amused,and continued to present his findings.

"Again,there is only one way this can be possible.""The legends must be true,and she is Miss Granger's :Other:".

Ohh!! Fun fun...

Ok guys,I know my writing style is sad...very sad,but please bare with me on this one,I promise it will bet better..so please R&R and please please continue reading dies


End file.
